The proposed Research Development and Training Program (RDTP) is designed to provide the necessary research infrastructure within the rich multidisciplinary, multicultural environment of the University of Zambia School of Medicine/University Teaching Hospital to encourage new and experienced investigators to pool their respective expertise and ideas to create and sustain a quality biobehavioral research program in HIV/AIDS prevention. The proposed RDTP will consist of seven components (1) Scientific Review, (2) Mentorship, (3) Laboratory Resources, (4) Data Management/Analytic Methods, (5) Assessment/Intervention Strategies, (6) Dissemination, and (7) Training Coordination. An NIH-style internal peer review system (Scientific Review) will critique innovative pilot/feasibility study applications from new investigators and their mentors. New investigators will receive formal mentorship from senior investigators through the RDTP's Mentorship component as well as modest research funding to conduct pilot studies in preparation for applying for independent support. Access to technical assistance will be provided in collaboration with the Assessment/Intervention Strategies, and Laboratory and Data Management/Analytic Methods components. The RDTP will also establish links with NIH funded research programs in Zambia. In conjunction with the preparation of this Research Infrastructure application, a model sexual risk reduction research application has been developed to address HIV prevention. "Safer Sex, Reproductive Choice and Partner Participation" proposes a theory-based behavioral intervention designed to reduce high-risk sexual behavior among HIV- (primary prevention) and HIV+ men and women (transmission reduction and prevention of HIV re-infection and infection with other sexually transmitted diseases [STDs]). Recruiting post-Voluntary Counseling and Testing (VCT) participants for the study, the research program will assess the impact of several models of partner participation on high-risk sexual behaviors for both HIV+ and HIV- men and women. Successful elements from this behavioral intervention will be offered through the RDTP Dissemination component for training and implementation in VCT programs throughout Zambia.